The present invention relates to traffic control and, more particularly, to a system for managing traffic during a power outage and/or during other emergencies that cause traffic signal failure.
Currently, systems for managing traffic during a power outage and/or during other emergencies that cause traffic signal failure are either fully integrated with the existing traffic system or not present because the full integration systems are prohibitively expensive. In the case of the latter, valuable human resources are diverted from responding to an emergency so that they are may manage traffic.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improvement in traffic light systems in case of emergencies, whereby an inexpensive installation can manage traffic without human intervention.